


Lloyds personal heater

by cha0ticm0nster



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Big bro Kai, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Gen, Kai is Lloyds heater, Nyas only really in the first chapter, Platonic Cuddling, for now at least, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: Inspired by blursed-ninjago-ideas on tumblr.Lloyd is cold, what could he do to heat up a little.I might add more scenarios later.English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any errors.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Before Childs Play

Today was a cold day, especially up in the air on the bounty. It was also the ninjas first day off in weeks, sadly the weather didn’t want to play along. It was so cold that almost everyone was wearing a hoodie over their normal clothes. Jay was wearing one of Coles, saying they’re more comfortable, Cole was wearing his favourite orange hoodie. Lloyd wore his hoodie and Nya wore one of Kai's hoodie over her usual attire.

Lloyd never liked the cold. No matter how many layers of clothes he wore, not that he had many clothes, he was always really cold. Lloyd wanted to spend time with the other ninja but it was too cold to get out of bed.

At last, hunger was what got Lloyd out if the bed. When Lloyd was in the kitchen, he saw Zane, who wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary for the cold weather. Then again Zane was the master of ice and a nindroid. Zane was cleaning the kitchen, probably from breakfast.

“Good Morning Lloyd. Do you want something to eat?”, asked Zane.

Lloyd nodded:” Can I have some cereal?”

“Wouldn’t you prefer something warm?”, asked Zane.

“Yeah, but it will take longer and I want to go back to bed.”, said Lloyd.

Zane gave Lloyd a bowl of cereal and a spoon. The two then sat on the table.

“Are you really that cold?”, asked Zane.

Lloyd answered: “Yep. I get cold really easy.”

Zane had an idea and told Lloyd: “If you’re cold that easily you should probably go to Kai. He’s always really warm.”

“He is? Maybe he can help me them!”, said Lloyd.

Lloyd finished his cereal and Zane took the bowl to clean it. Lloyd meanwhile decided to look for Kai. Lloyd first went to the ninjas shared bedroom; Kai was not there. Then he went to the living room only to find Cole and Jay playing video games. Cole and Jay noticed Lloyd and paused their game.

“Hey, kid. Did you finally decided to get out of bed?”, said Cole.

“Yeah. I’m looking for Kai. Do you know where he is?”, asked the blonde.

“He was here a bit ago. He said something about quality sibling time so he’s probably in Nyas room.”, suggested Jay.

“Thanks.”, said Lloyd.

The two ninja then went back to their game, while Lloyd made his way to Nyas room. When Lloyd was in front of the door he knocked. Then a muffled come in came from the other side of the door. In the room was Nya on the floor working on some parts that seemed to be from the Samurai X Mech, Kai, who much like Zane wasn’t wearing anything out of his usual clothes, was laying on his sister's bed drawing in some little book.

The siblings looked up from what they were doing and saw their little brother, not that he knew that yet.

“Do you need anything. Lloyd?”, asked Nya.

Lloyd answered a little nervous:” Uhh… Zane said Kai could help me because I’m cold.”

Kai chuckled and said:” I can definitely help with that. Come here!”

Kai sat up a little and opened his arms, signalling Lloyd to come and hug him. Lloyd hesitated a little but climbed onto the bed and started hugging Kai. To Lloyds surprise, Kai was really warm.

“Why are you so warm?”, asked the blonde.

“I’m the master of fire. My body temperature is higher than average.”, answered Kai.

Lloyd really liked it. Then a thought hit Lloyd. Jay said that Kai and Nya were spending ‘quality sibling time’. Was he running it?

“Kai? Nya? Is it really okay that I stay here?”, asked the blonde.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”, questioned Nya the boy.

“Well, Jay said you were spending quality sibling time. I don’t want to annoy you.”, said Lloyd.

“We are spending quality sibling time but you are the only person allowed to join us!”, said Kai.

Lloyd looked up at Kai confused and asked:” Why is that?”

Nya and Kai shared a knowing look and said together:” ‘Cause you’re our lil bro!”

“I am?”

“Yep, you’re stuck with us!”, said Kai amused.

Instead of saying anything Lloyd just cuddles more into Kai, his older brother.

“Aww!! I take it Lloyd likes that he’s stuck with us.”, said Nya.

“I think so. Hey Nya, come join us! Make this a real sibling hug!”, said Kai.

Nya answered:” In a bit, I’m going to finish this first.”

Kai nodded and took the little book he was holding earlier and started drawing in it again. That got Lloyds attention. Lloyd sat a bit better in Kai's lap and could now see what Kai was drawing. Kai was drawing swords.

“Why are you drawing swords?”, asked Lloyd.

“I want to make weapons again and I like drawing the weapons out first before I make them. I can make a sword for you when you’re a bit older.”, said Kai.

“Really?!” “Yep!”

“Still got space for one more?”, asked Nya her brothers.

“Always.”, said Kai putting away the sketchbook and letting Nya join their hug.

Nya grabbed a red blanket and put it over the three of them. She then started to cuddle into Kai while ruffling Lloyds hair. After a little while, both Lloyd and Nya were sound asleep and Kai then grabbed his sketchbook again, not wanting to move too much to risk waking them up.

Kai started to draw three very similar looking swords but each of them had a different colour written next to them as well as different names on the blades, Lloyd, Nya and Kai.


	2. After Child Play

Yesterday was a very eventful day. I mean it’s not every day that someone ages up a few years because of magic tea. But that’s exactly what happened to Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. One moment he was an 8 years old ninja in training and in the next he’s… honestly, he doesn’t even know.

Lloyd tries to get used to his older body. It’s really hard. He trips over his own two feet constantly. Sensei Wu said that Kai should take Lloyd into the city to get new clothes since his don’t fit anymore. Lloyd had to borrow pyjamas from Jay since Jay is only a little taller than Lloyd himself.

It was pretty cold when Kai decided it was time to go out shopping. Lloyd got ready only to notice that he doesn’t have anything other than his gi. Kai saw that Lloyd was a little in distress. Kai grabbed one of his hoodies and a pair of jeans from Jay. He gave them to Lloyd. Neither of the two wanted to go out in their gis. Lloyd gladly took the jeans and hoodie from Kai.

The two made their way to Ninjago City once Lloyd was done changing. Wu had given Kai a bit of money, so he knew he couldn’t get anything fancy but few things were needed the guys, well mostly Jay, couldn’t really lend Lloyd all of their clothes. A few minutes into walking around in Ninjago City Lloyd tripped again.

“Are you okay?”, asked Kai.

“Yeah kinda. I’m just not used to being this tall…”, said Lloyd

“How about I carry you? Like a piggyback ride?”, offered Kai.

“What no! I’m old enough to walk on my own!”, said Lloyd.

“Well you might be old enough to walk but I really don’t want you faceplanting every few minutes.”, said Kai.

“… Okay fine!”, said Lloyd

Kai has won. Kai crouched down a little so Lloyd could climb on his back. Kai slowly stood up once Lloyd sat down. Now they would be a little faster.

Lloyd was still a little surprised on how warm Kai was. Lloyd himself doesn’t know why but something inside of him just lets him relax a lot more when he’s warm, especially when he’s near Kai, his big brother. What could that be?

After a few more minutes Kai and Lloyd reached the first story. They went in and bought a pair of shoes and a few pairs of socks. In the next shop, the got a few T-Shirt and two hoodies and in the last shop, they got two pairs of jeans and a few boxers, since Lloyd definitely didn’t want to keep wearing Jays.

Lloyd was ready to head back home now. While he was still on Kais back, since the older insisted on Lloyd not walking, they got into another shop. Why though? They got everything.

“Why are we here? I thought we got everything?”, asked Lloyd.

“We did. I just want a coffee since we have enough money left for one coffee and one hot chocolate. Do want the hot chocolate?”, said Kai.

“YES!”, said Lloyd overjoyed.

Kai got the hot chocolate and coffee to go. Kai handed the hot chocolate to Lloyd and the two, more like Kai, headed back home to the bounty. They got rid of the coffee mugs before they were close to the bounty. Nya would kill them if she knew they had coffee without her.

When they were finally back home Kai, with Lloyd still on his back went to their shared bedroom to put the new clothes away. Normally Kai always insisted on washing new clothes before putting them away, but Lloyd outright refuses to wear Jay's clothes any longer than he has to.

Kai kind of forgot Lloyd was on his back because Lloyd was so quiet. Once Kai walked into the living room the others just kind of stared at him.

“Is there something wrong?”, asked Kai.

“No, not really. But why is Lloyd on your back?”, asked Jay.

“Huh? I kinda forgot he was on there…”, said Kai.

“How do you forget that someone is on your back?!”, asked Cole.

“You do that too, Cole.”, said Zane.

Kai stopped paying attention to what the guys were saying and looked up a little, trying to see Lloyd.

“Do you want to get down?”, asked Kai.

“No.”, said Lloyd.

“Why not?”, asked Kai.

“It’s really comfortable and warm. I like it.”, said Lloyd, “But if you want me to get down, I’ll do that.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You’re not that heavy.”, said Kai.

Lloyd stayed on Kai for the rest of the day, only coming down when one of the two needed to use the bathroom. Lloyd also put Kai's hoddie in with his clothes, Kai isn’t going to see that thing anytime soon. Lloyd thinks Kai didn’t notice but he did. Kai doesn’t mind, Nya has like 3 of his hoddies, so what’s one more missing.

The next day the other guys were trying to get Lloyd to stay on them as long as he did on Kai. That did not work, however. Lloyd stayed on Cole and Jay for about one hour. Zane on the other hand, Lloyd didn’t even stay for 10 minutes. Zane’s just way too cold.

Everyone just kind of thought he didn’t want to get anymore piggyback rides after yesterday. But that wasn’t the case. About 30 Minutes after Lloyd went inside Kai came out with Lloyd on his back. It definitely has to do with Kai, probably his body heat.


	3. After Season 9

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Sensei Wu just came back from the First Realm. Nya went to spent the night with Jay and his parents. Cole went to spend the night with his dad and Zane went to spent the night with PIXAL. Kai and Wu stayed with Misako and Lloyd. Kai really wanted to visit his parents or Skylor but Skylor had been taken to the hospital almost immediately and he knew he couldn’t make it all the way to Ignacia without sleeping in on the way there. He was way too exhausted.

Kai crashed on the bed in the apartment, which someone offered to the ninja for the night. Misako and Wu each had their own room while Lloyd shared one room with two beds. Lloyd was still in the bathroom but when he came out, he was wearing an all too familiar red hoodie. The same one Lloyd stole from Kai a few years ago. It fit the blonde a bit better now than it did back then but it was still too big for Lloyd.

“Is that my hoodie?”, said Kai.

“Yes. I missed you guys a lot…”, said Lloyd.

“We missed you too.”, said Kai.

Lloyd went to the other bed before Kai said:” Come here. I think both of us will sleep better like this.”

Lloyd’s eyes practically glowed with happiness, as if Lloyd wanted to ask but didn’t know if he should. Lloyd grabbed the pillow from the bed and walked over to Kai. Once Lloyd laid down Kai started hugged the younger. Lloyd felt the warmth he missed so much. The warmth of his big brother. He missed it so much. Lloyd started crying a little, which Kai immediately took notice off.

“Are you crying? Why? Are you hurt?”, Kai asked his voice full of worry.

“No, I just really missed you. I’m so happy you’re back!”, said Lloyd.

“And I’m happy to be back.”, said Kai.

The two brothers just cuddled for a while in silence. It was nice. That is until there was a purring, like a cat. Lloyd jolted a little, confusing Kai.

“Lloyd? Was that you?”, asked Kai.

“N-no.”, said Lloyd hesitant.

“It was you!”, said Kai, “That’s so cute!”

“It’s not!”, argued Lloyd.

“Come on. No need to deny it. I’m your big brother. I won’t tell the others.”, said Kai.

“Okay fine, what if I did purr?!”, admitted Lloyd.

“Nothing, it’s just cute.”, said Kai, “I would have never thought that dragons are so much like cats.”

“Dragons aren’t like cats!”, tried Lloyd to argue.

“Are you sure? Cats like it warm, like you, they also purr, like you. I highly doubt that’s the oni part.”, said Kai.

Lloyd just pouted. He couldn’t really argue with Kai, he was right after all.

The two just continued talking until Lloyd finally fell asleep and Kai fell asleep himself. This night was the first night in a while that neither of them had a nightmare.

When Kai woke up the next morning Lloyd was still sound asleep. Kai didn’t dare to move, if Lloyd was really anything like a cat than the rule if a cat sleeps on you, you don’t move applies to him as well. Luckily Kai found a little notebook and a pencil close enough for him to reach. He grabbed both and started sketching out a few weapons. Maybe he could make a few weapons soon. The First Realm actually gave Kai quite a few ideas.

Once Kai was done with his own swords and Lloyd, the younger blonde next to him woke up.

“Kai? What time is it?”, asked Lloyd, still half asleep.

“Good Morning, little bro. It’s 9 a.m.”, said Kai.

“9? Already? I don’t want to get up…”, said Lloyd

“You don’t have to.”, said Kai, “Not until 11 a.m. at least.”

Lloyd sat up little and saw Kai had a notebook in hand.

“Where did you get that?”, asked Lloyd.

“It was laying around. I’m sketching some weapons want to see them?”, asked Kai.

“Of course, they always look so cool!”, said Lloyd

Lloyd looked at the three swords on the page. Two katana and one Chinese broadsword.

“A Chinese broadsword? You usually use katana.”, stated Lloyd.

“Yeah, I do. But that one is for you.”, said Kai.

“Really? That’s so cool!”, said Lloyd.

The two didn’t really want to get up but hunger got the better of them. To their surprise, Wu was back to being an old man.

Everyone ate breakfast and headed out to help clean the city. Though Lloyd insisted on a piggyback ride. One thing made a lot more sense now. The reason Lloyd loved the warmth so much, him being part dragon made a lot of sense, and none of them would change it for the world.


End file.
